


By your side

by Alegria_fresa



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegria_fresa/pseuds/Alegria_fresa
Summary: Finally,they got married.
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	By your side

Seo inwoo×Yook dongsik

徐仁宇×陆东植

与一位同磕cp的姐妹聊到花絮里朴演员靠着尹演员的肩膀，于是来灵感了，想写一个这一幕的镜头下的故事。介于近期，cp粉头朴成焄先生持续在ins上发糖，让我有了宇植步入婚姻的想法，把这些想法结合在一起，希望他们有一个完美的结局。

在这个周末，写一篇甜文，送给所有磕宇植的男女姐妹们，have a nice day.

summary：八年前，徐仁宇因为跟家人吵架想要放弃自己，彻底离开那个只有利益，没有亲情的家，跑到一个偏远的地方准备蓄意杀人，发泄情绪，但是被同样离家出走的陆东植成功阻止，目标逃跑，徐仁宇气急败坏的打了陆东植出气，陆东植没有还手，只是带着流血的嘴角哭着求他不要做杀人的事，因为生命很珍贵，不要放弃自己。待徐仁宇冷静下来，俩人坐在车站的长椅上，陆东植不知道徐仁宇因为什么要做极端的事情，他给了徐仁宇一个拥抱，从包里拿出来一个还热乎的肉煎饼放在了长椅上，并嘱咐徐仁宇吃了，不要扔掉，因为他一天没吃饭了，这是他仅有的食物，转身就离开了。那个时候陆东植还在上大学，几乎花光了所有的零花钱想给自己买快乐，因为家人的忽视，他一直闷闷不乐，后来才发现自己错了，钱买不到快乐，只好用剩下的钱买个肉煎饼充饥。然而他把肉煎饼留给了徐仁宇，把饥肠辘辘留给了自己，或许徐仁宇更需要它吧。陆东植走后，徐仁宇手里拿着带着温度的肉煎饼，回味着陆东植的那个拥抱，心里莫名的暖了起来。他承认这是他吃过的最美味的肉煎饼。

自那起，徐仁宇就一直在寻找陆东植的下落，直到有一天在公司电梯口听到一个熟悉的声音，徐仁宇不敢确定那个人就是陆东植，因为陆东植看上去比八年前成熟了许多，也不戴眼镜了。后来因为加班，俩人再次在公司门口相遇，其实是徐仁宇故意留下等他，陆东植见到徐仁宇打了一声招呼就快步走出公司大楼，因为他第一眼看见徐仁宇就认出了是八年前见过的那个人，但他不确定那个人有没有认出他，如果被对方认出，找个理由把他开除就惨了，毕竟他知道那个人的黑历史。就在陆东植马上要走出去的时候，徐仁宇叫住了他，约他一起谈工作，实则是开车带他去了八年前那个地方，徐仁宇从车里拿出一兜罐装啤酒，跟陆东植俩人在车站长椅上喝了起来，后来，徐仁宇假装醉倒，靠在了陆东植身上。陆东植趁着徐仁宇喝醉了，就是开始回忆八年前的事，并告诉他不会说出去，徐仁宇内心激动，找到了心心念念的那个人，紧紧抱住了陆东植，二人相认，徐仁宇表达了爱意，用一年的时间对陆东植展开了追求，陆东植深陷其中，最后答应了徐仁宇的求婚。

故事的开头，就是两人站在教堂里，彼此面对面，听着牧师宣布的结婚誓言，承诺相守终生。

本文是倒叙，无车甜文，基本大意就是这样了。

"Seo inwoo will you give yourself to Yook dongsik to be his husband,to live with him according to God's word,will you love him,comfort him ,honour and protect him and forsaking all others,be faithful to him so long as you both shall live.""I will"said Seo inwoo gazing with deep love at Yook dongsik's."Yook dongsik,will you give yourself to Seo inwoo to be his wife……"hearing the annoucement of the wedding vow from the priest,Yook dongsik staring at the man in front of him,recollecting all the things they had gone through and said with a gentle smile"I will."

Days back to one year ago when they met each other again at the company.Yook dongsik recognized Seo inwoo at the fisrt sight when he saw him.What he didn't know was that Seo inwoo had been searching for him since they first met eight years ago because of the warm hug and pancake Yook dongsik gave to him.It was the best taste he had in his lifetime.Seo inwoo would never forget the feeling of the embrace which brought him a kind of strength.That night he decided to give up himself as a result of qurreling with his family,that deformed family,no love just benefit.He held knife and intended to kill a girl.But his murder was prevented by a young man who also ran away from home.

The young man held his arm with all his strength to let the girl escape.He was punched by Seo inwoo without hitting back.He just cried with a bleeding mouth and begged him never to be a killer because life is precious.He would not call the police.After Seo inwoo calmed down,they sat at the bus station and talk to each other.Yook dongsik told Seo inwoo he was at collage and he wiped out all his money to get the happiness because of the depression for a few days.Finally he realised that he was wrong.He didn't know what happened to Seo inwoo and just gave him a embrace,he held Seo inwoo tight and told him life could be better.At last Yook dongsik took out a pancake from his bag ,left it on the bench exhorting Seo inwoo to have a dinner "Don not throw it away,I didn't eat anything since this morning,it's all the food I have."Yook dongsik smiled and went away.

Eight years later,when Seo inwoo stepped into the elevator of the company,he heard a familiar voice shouting“wait,wait！”Yook dongsik rushed in and said“thank you.”Yook dongsik was a little shocked when he saw Seo inwoo,he pretended to be a stranger and looked the other way.Seo inwoo wanted to find out whether this man was the person he had been searching for,he decided to wait him late at night.

Yook dongsik worked very late,it's already dark outside when went on the first floor of the company.As soon as he went to the gate,he saw Seo inwoo stood in front of him waiting for someone.He just gave him a nod and stepped out very fast.“Yook dongsik”said Seo inwoo,“Director？”Yook dongsik stopped at the gate and turned back.“We need to talk.”Seo inwoo drived him to a place.Yook dongsik was familiar with that place where they met eight years ago.“Here”Seo inwoo took out a bag of beer,“Why？”asked Yook donsik.“I'm looking for someone,need you help.”answered Seo inwoo.“Just drink？”Yook dongsik confused.“Yeah,cheers.”Seo inwoo drank out a bottle of beer.Yook dongsik held the bottle and felt Seo inwoo laying down on his shoulder.“Director？？Drunk？Are you ok？”Yook dongsik was a little bit worried.Having confirmed that Seo inwoo was drunk and slept Yook dongsik said to him“I know you are the one I met eight years ago,don't worry,I won't tell anybody.”“Really……”Seo inwoo got up and stared at Yook dongsik.“I thought you were drunk”Yook dongsik was nervous.“Not really,I got you,finally.I miss you so much.”Seo inwoo hugged Yook dongsik.“What……”Yook dongsik didn't know what to do just sitting quiet.

The other day,Yook dongsik recieved a bunch of rose from Seo inwoo and then chocolate,suits,shoes,black card,Lamborghini ,finally a villa.They dated everyday.

On the date they first met nine years ago,Seo inwoo went down on one knee with a diamond ring on his hand to propose“Will you marry me？”“Yes,I do.”Yook dongsik felt the true love from Seo inwoo.

Here in the church,at present,they stood in front of the priest face to face and anounced the vows:

Seo inwoo: I, Seo inwoo, in the presence of God, take you, Yook dongsik,

to be my wife;

to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish, so long as we both shall live.

All this I vow and promise. 

Yook dongsik：I, Yook dongsik, in the presence of God, take you, Seo inwoo,

to be my husband；

to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish, so long as we both shall live.

All this I vow and promise. 

Priest：Now,you can kiss.

The end.

我是听着《不为谁而作的歌》写完这篇文，人这一生要感谢很多人，如遇到，请珍惜，感谢您不厌其烦的看完了我的长篇大论，感谢在宇植圈遇到的每一个没见过面的姐妹，由于三次元的忙碌，可能很少会更新了，宇植是我入腐以来磕过的最真情实感的cp，再见🙇


End file.
